


scent

by tukhamyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2k words of porn and sexual tension, Infidelity, M/M, short and jumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukhamyeon/pseuds/tukhamyeon
Summary: Mingyu pulled away and dropped his hands on Jeonghan's hips, "Did you change your perfume?"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	scent

**Author's Note:**

> hii! I've written this a long time ago on a different fandom, but I decided to revise and change the pairings so it can be posted here c: enjoy!
> 
> (beta-ed by bby reynxx!)

Moans, gasps, and sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room.

Two bodies molded together perfectly. Soft groans and mewls escaped from their swollen lips, a thin layer of sweat covering their exposed body.

They rocked back and forth as the jet-black haired male kept on thrusting the body underneath him, hands gripping the sheets on either side of the blond’s head.

“F-faster!” The smaller male moaned out, nails digging into the other’s tan skin. His fair skin was full of angry red marks, soft locks wet from sweat and tousled on the pillow.

The black-haired male grunted as he increased the pace, “Shit-  _ Hyung _ .“

The older male had his legs wrapped around the other’s waist, eyes closed and lips parted in pure bliss. “Mingyu-!” He chanted the black haired’s name repeatedly like a broken tape, pushing his hips down to meet the other's brutal thrusts. Mingyu slowed down and pulled back, lifting the latter’s ankle from his waist to rest it on his shoulder before slamming back in harshly, drawing a loud moan from his lover’s swollen lips.

Few more thrusts and Jeonghan came all over his chest and Mingyu’s stomach, back arching the mattress, toes curling as a high-pitched scream escaped his lips.

Mingyu came a little after, moaning loudly while burying his thick shaft inside the tight heat as deep as he could. They panted heavily, forehead leaning together as both tried to catch their breaths.

The younger eased out lazily, quickly tying off the condom and tossing it to the bin next to the bed. He climbed back to bed and lied down next to the blond male, strong arms wrapping around Jeonghan’s slender waist.

“Did you feel good?” Mingyu managed to ask between his soft pants. He landed his hazy vision to the male beside him, fingertips caressing Jeonghan’s skin.

He was always fascinated by the other male’s beauty, even though the older looked extremely wrecked then. His blond hair tousled, cheeks blooming light shade of red.

The light-haired male laughed softly, “Of course I did! Silly puppy for asking such a question.” He poked the tip of Mingyu’s nose lightly. The poke earned a soft chuckle from the younger, and a soft peck landed on Jeonghan's forehead, “I love you.”

Jeonghan smiled softly as his lover kissed the back of his hand lovingly, “I know that.”

“I’m sleepy…” Mingyu murmured as he yawned, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand and stretching his sore, long limbs.

The smaller male softly giggled in adoration as he stroked Mingyu's arm gently, “Sleep then. I’m going to wash up.”

“Mmkay,” Mingyu placed one last kiss on the tip of Jeonghan's hair before letting him go from his tight embrace, "I'm going to wash up in the morning, good night."

Jeonghan leaned down and pecked his lover’s cheek, “Sleep tight.”

He glanced at his mate for the last time before heading to the bathroom to clean up.

***

Jeonghan dried his hair absent-mindedly as he walked to the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

He pulled the knob slowly, careful as he did not want to wake his boyfriend up. He peeked at the sleeping figure on the bed before sighing in relief; he was thankful that Mingyu is a  _ very _ deep sleeper. He untied his bathrobe, letting it drop on the floor before pulling out some decent clothes. A pair of black skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt.

_ Perfect _ , he thought.

Jeonghan shut the wardrobe door gently; he picked the bathrobe up and tossed it to the basket beside the wardrobe along with the towel, still not making any suspicious sounds.

He slipped into the clothes and combed his hair neatly. He didn’t forget to spray his favorite perfume all over his neck, wrists—everywhere, and he smiled in satisfaction when the sweet scent invaded his nostrils.

He looked at his reflection on the mirror,  _ he looked good _ .

His motion was frantic when he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and checked through it.

_ 5 missed calls and 2 new messages. _

He slipped his phone inside the pocket of his jeans and flinched as the sleeping person on the bed moved in his sleep.

Jeonghan stared at Mingyu’s back for some good seconds, making sure the latter was still soundly asleep. 

He took a last glance at his boyfriend's sleeping figure before rushing out of their room.

***

“Where are you?”

He asked, foot stepping on the accelerator as he glanced at Seoul’s night view from the rearview mirror.

The road was quiet, and there were no police around. He secretly thanked god or else he’d be fined for driving at high speed while talking on the phone.

The other line replied, “Conrad hotel, room 206.”

He pressed his horn when a red sedan blocked his way, “I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

***

Jeonghan shut the door behind him, heart beating in excitement as he strode inside the room. He stopped in his steps once he spotted a certain male sitting on the couch, a wide smile on his handsome face.

“Jeonghan.”

The corner of his lips raised upwards cockily, chin propped on the back of his hands.

He dressed in a white button-up, two buttons undone. He looked as attractive as Jeonghan, but the wide shoulders and thick arms were something that Jeonghan could never say no to. One could easily fall for his appearance, pair of alluring eyes, sharp nose, and cheekbones, also his deliciously jutting red lips. His dominant aura made Jeonghan suddenly feel so small and helpless, wanting nothing more than being scooped into the strong arms and lathered with hungry kisses and bites, “Seungcheol.”

“Come here.” The male named Seungcheol beckoned him to come closer. The light-haired male obeyed without any hesitation, like an  _ auto-pilot _ .

He straddled Seungcheol’s lap, arms trailing his broad shoulders, and the other male immediately circled his toned arms around Jeonghan’s waist.

“I miss you.” He whispered to Seungcheol’s ear.

“I miss you too, beautiful.” Seungcheol replied, voice husky that it sent shivers down Jeonghan's back.

Jeonghan pulled back as his shaky fingers started to unbutton the other male's shirt hastily, “We don’t have much time. I don’t want him to find out.”

Seungcheol softly laughed at the blond's desperation, “Got that, babe.”

He brushed Jeonghan’s bangs from his forehead before pulling his chin gently and crashing their lips together, which Jeonghan gladly responded by parting his lips. They kissed hungrily, tongues lapping each other sloppily, body pressing impossibly closer.

Seungcheol slipped his hand beneath Jeonghan's shirt, fingertips finding their way to the other’s pink nub, earning a delicious moan from the blond male, " _ More _ -".

The raven broke the kiss and let his lips wander on Jeonghan’s collarbone, gently biting and nipping at a particular spot where Mingyu had left a bruised purplish mark. The light-haired male panted, fingers curling on Seungcheol’s soft locks. No thoughts about his boyfriend crossed his mind at all, not now, not when Seungcheol's lips were sucking on his perky nipple through the soft fabric of his Gucci t-shirt.

The older was busy fiddling with Jeonghan’s jeans button when the younger spoke, “You smell different.”

Seungcheol looked up, warm breath ghosting over Jeonghan’s lips, “Do you like it?”

Jeonghan ran his hands down to Seungcheol’s broad back, “It smells so strong.”

“Really?” The dark-haired male dropped his hand to the waistband of Jeonghan’s brief, then inside, cupping the heated flesh, giving it a firm squeeze. Jeonghan's back arch when Seungcheol started stroking him slowly, barely making out what the other male was saying, “You like the previous one?”

Jeonghan dug his nails to Seungcheol’s clothed back as the older rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb. “This one- smells good too,” He managed to say between his moans, and Seungcheol hummed in approval, "Let's move to bed."

***

When Mingyu ran downstairs, the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen brought him a soft smile. He silently made his way to the kitchen while carrying his briefcase on his right-hand, smiling even wider when he saw his boyfriend was pouring freshly brewed coffee to his favorite black mug.

He sneakily tiptoed and hugged the smaller male from behind, leaning down to prop his chin on Jeonghan's thin shoulder. Mingyu tilted his head a bit and pressed a quick peck on Jeonghan’s cheek before mumbling, “Morning.”

Jeonghan chuckled and patted the younger’s cheek lovingly, “Same goes to you, here your coffee,” he said, placing the coffee pitcher on the counter.

Mingyu pulled back with a grin and took the warm mug from the elder's hand, sighing in delight after taking a sip of his coffee, "Thank you, hyung." 

Jeonghan leans against the marble countertop, scanning his lover’s appearances from head to toe. The younger noticed the gaze and looked at Jeonghan questioningly, “Something wrong?”

The blond only shook his head with a small smile and reached up for the collar of his shirt, fixing it and straightening Mingyu’s crooked navy blue tie.

“Ah, my boyfriend is so good looking~” Jeonghan whistled playfully, gaining a soft chuckle and chaste kiss on his temple.

“Then you better love this good looking boyfriend.” The younger teased back, holding Jeonghan’s wrist before kissing his knuckles gently, “You love me right?”

Jeonghan’s gaze softened at the question, “Do I really need to answer that?”

The raven-haired male released his hold on Jeonghan’s wrist, chuckling softly as he kissed the tip of his lover’s nose, hot breath tickling his sensitive skin, "Okay, you don't."

The shorter male trailed both of his arms up Mingyu’s neck, humming in agreement, "You know the answer already."

Mingyu pulled back from the embrace, “Any job for today?”

Jeonghan shook his head, beaming widely while tugging the corner of the younger's lips with his thumb, “The photo shoot has ended yesterday, I guess I’ll go shop for your birthday present. Since it’s tomorrow.”

The black-haired smiled, “I’m anticipating it. Anyway…” He stopped midway and leaned in to nose at Jeonghan’s nape.

“Hm?” Jeonghan hummed, tilting his head a bit to give more access for the younger male. Mingyu pulled away and dropped his hands on Jeonghan’s hips, “Did you change your perfume?”

Taken aback by the sudden question from the other male, Jeonghan blinked for a few times, palms starting to get sweaty and his legs froze. He didn’t know how to react to his lover’s question, partly because he did not expect the younger to be that observant.

His mind started to ponder, finding the right answer without sounding suspicious. Mingyu on the other hand, failed to notice his lover’s behavior.

“Are you even listening?” Mingyu’s voice brought him back to his senses; he cleared his throat and ran his hands down to the younger’s arms, “I did. Do you like it?”

“Well, it’s unusual for you to buy this kind of perfume. The smell is a little bit stronger than your other perfumes.” He smiled as he released the older from his embrace.

Jeonghan laughed a bit, mentally cursing at how awkward it sounded, “I want to try something different.”

The taller male squeezed Jeonghan’s hip gently and pecked his plump lips softly, “Okay, I think I’m going now. Take care while I’m away, okay, babie?”

Mingyu laughed out loud when Jeonghan smacked his chest, pouting, “You too, silly puppy.”

They parted and headed to the front door; Mingyu bid his last goodbye before exiting their shared-apartment, and Jeonghan watched the other’s figure retreating.

Once he deemed it’s safe enough, he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar but unnamed number.

After waiting for a few rings, the other line picked up, voice rough as if he’s woken up from his deep slumber, “Yes, babe?”

“Can you accompany me shopping today?”

***

“Happy birthday, Mingyu!” Jeonghan smiled widely and smooched the younger’s lips, hands holding a red box behind his back. The birthday male grinned, peeking at behind his lover’s back, “I see what you did there.”

Jeonghan laughed, eyes forming beautiful crescents. He handed the younger the red box, “Your present.”

“Can I open it now?” The younger shook the box playfully, trying to guess the thing inside of it by hearing the jiggling sound.

Jeonghan nodded, “Go on.”

He opened the box and gently placed it on the coffee table, revealing a transparent black bottle with gray cap. He pulled the thing out, examining it for a while, “Perfume?”

The older hummed, “Try it.”

Excitedly, Mingyu sprayed the scented-liquid to his wrist, inhaling the scent before grinning, “Smells like yours.”

Grinning, Jeonghan grasped the bottle gently and placed it back in the box. He leaned closer and wrapped his long arms around Mingyu’s neck, “Do you like it?”

Mingyu immediately secured the blond’s slim waist with his strong arms, “I like everything that reminds you. Thank you, beautiful.” He leaned in and closed the gap between them.

And Mingyu didn’t notice a sly smirk plastered on his lover’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i hope you loved it! ><
> 
> it's been a while since i posted, so i thought as a warm up, i should post this! ><
> 
> i'm working on another smut fic, but i'll try to make it longer than this one c:
> 
> any feedbacks are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> pls love me and hit me up on twt or curiouscat: @shimkunghan c:
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
